Courageuse
by Audace
Summary: Il voudrait apprendre à résister. Résister au brasier qui l'enflamme à chaque fois. Il est faible, face à elle. Il oublie tous ses principes. Il ne sait plus dire non, il ne sait plus dire oui. Il oublie qui il est, il dépend d'elle. Il n'existe plus que par elle. Elle l'affaiblit, elle le tue. Elle est lâche. Elle n'ose pas plus que lui. Il l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, first, à tous ceux qui lisent De Potter à James, je m'excuse mille fois de ne pas avoir posté de suite, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Normalement, ça devrait venir fin avril-début mai, mais je devrais peut-être arrêter de m'avancer vu que je tiens rarement mes propos._

_Ensuite, parce que même si je n'ai pas le temps pour, je ne sais pas me défaire de l'envie d'écrire, qui défonce régulièrement ma porte alors que je devrais travailler. Donc cette fois-ci, je l'ai accueillie juste assez de temps pour vous offrir ce court OS, bien différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire. Il faut croire que la prépa me détraque la tête, parce que je le relis et le trouve brutal._

_Playlist : « Come On Eileen » des Dexys Midnight Runners, « Hey Bitch » de Izia & « That's All » de Clare and the Reasons. __Bonne lecture et merci par avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer, me faisant infiniment plaisir._

* * *

_**Courageuse**_

* * *

L'air est lourd. Il fait chaud dehors. L'été s'est abattu sur la ville. En quelques jours, la température a grimpé. Chacun s'essouffle à avancer dans la rue, au travers de cette atmosphère pesante.

Il règle la climatisation un peu plus forte, comme pour que la pesanteur ne puisse s'infiltrer dans sa chambre. Comme si ce qui rendait l'air lourd à l'intérieur venait de l'extérieur. En trois pas, il est sur son lit.

Il attrape une clope et se l'allume. La fumée s'élève et le corps à ses côtés remue. Deux yeux verts se posent sur sa cigarette. Un soupir méprisant s'élève de la bouche rose et attirante. Du regard, il défie ces deux yeux. _Vas-y, dis-moi encore que c'est mal. Essaye seulement de faire comme si tu avais ton mot à dire._

Ses yeux gris crient un message que leurs homologuent comprennent bien. Les lèvres qui lui font face esquissent alors une moue boudeuse. Deux mains viennent se poser sur son corps, lascives. Elles glissent, caressent, frôlent. Elles cherchent à le distraire. Il se relève. Il ne veut pas plier. Il voudrait apprendre à résister. Résister à ces lèvres, à ces yeux, à ce corps. Résister au brasier qui l'enflamme à chaque fois. Alors il porte encore la cigarette à ses lèvres, comme si occuper ses mains pouvait occuper son esprit.

« Tu finiras par y laisser ta peau, avec ces merdes. »

Le silence est rompu. L'air est encore plus lourd. L'atmosphère n'est pas pesante à cause de l'extérieur. Un sourire amer déforme ses traits. Il tire une nouvelle bouffée, plus pour l'énerver que par plaisir.

« Comme si ce que je devenais t'importait. »

Les yeux verts se voilent un peu et se détournent, comme honteux. Il ricane un peu et éteint sa cigarette. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a cessé d'aimer la clope après l'amour. Depuis qu'il a compris que l'amour avec elle, ça faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il continuer à fumer juste parce que ça l'énerve. Il le fait parce qu'il a l'impression de la retenir près de lui un petit peu plus. Quelques minutes de son temps qu'il grappille, comme assoiffé de sa présence.

* * *

En quelques secondes, elle est debout. Elle expose sa nudité, si tentatrice, juste ses yeux. Il ne bouge pas, appuyé contre son bureau, nu lui aussi. Il voudrait pouvoir la retenir encore. Glisser ses mains sur ce corps, la faire le désirer, l'emmener à nouveau sous ses draps.

A la place, il l'observe se rhabiller. Rattacher sous soutien-gorge, reboutonner sa chemise, se glisser dans sa jupe cintrée. Elle va dans la salle de bain. Il la suit. Face au miroir, elle se recoiffe. Elle va chercher son maquillage dans son sac et revient se placer devant la glace, mascara à la main.

Elle se fait belle.

Et à nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirent en ce sourire tordu qu'il a à chaque fois qu'elle part. Il croise à nouveau ses yeux verts. De son regard, elle le défie à son tour. Et il baisse les bras, comme à chaque fois. Il fait demi-tour et retourne dans sa chambre. Il est faible, face à elle. Il oublie tous ses principes. Il ne sait plus dire _non_, il ne sait plus dire _oui_. Il oublie qui il est, il dépend d'elle. Il n'existe plus que par elle. Elle l'affaiblit, elle le tue. Il l'aime.

Elle ressort de la salle de bain, toute apprêtée. Il n'a qu'une seule envie, celle de tendre le bras, l'attirer à lui, l'enfermer dans son étreinte. L'empêcher de sortir, de la laisser rejoindre cet autre. L'obliger à rester. Et à nouveau, ses yeux gris plongent dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Il y lit ses défis, une fois de plus. _Arrête-moi si tu peux. Ose si tu veux. Essaye si tu y crois._

Il n'y croit pas. Il ne l'arrête pas. Face à elle, une fois de plus, il baisse les bras. Elle relève la tête, comme si elle pouvait lui faire croire qu'elle était plus brave que lui.

Elle part, sans un mot. Sans même un _au revoir_, un _à bientôt_, ou un _à ce soir_. Mais il sait qu'elle reviendra.

Elle n'est pas brave, elle est lâche. Elle n'ose pas plus que lui. Elle dépend de lui. Elle reviendra, il n'a qu'à attendre. Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Elle est revenue. Encore. Elle avait son odeur. Il l'avait griffée. Alors il s'est fait un plaisir d'effacer ses marques, les remplacer avec les siennes. Faire pendant quelques heures comme si il pouvait l'avoir toute entière. Et puis elle s'est relevée, avec cet air coupable qu'elle avait à leurs débuts. Et, bouleversant leur petite routine, elle ne s'est pas rhabillée. Nue, elle a traversé son appartement.

Il n'a pas eu la naïveté de croire à un bon signe. Elle est revenue, évitant de croiser son regard. Elle lui a tendu sa main. Il a pris la bague à son doigt comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait onze ans. Sur le quai de la gare, leurs pères s'étaient salués. Lui n'avait su détacher ses yeux du visage attristé de cette fillette de neuf ans, qui voulait quitter les bras de sa mère et suivre ses frères jusqu'au château. Deux ans plus tard, elle rentrait à Poudlard à son tour et confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Elle était Lily Luna Potter, la seule et unique fille chérie de l'Elu.

Comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux grands frères, il choisit le l'ignorer à Poudlard. Il ne croisa que peu la jeune fille, et évita ses yeux verts sans grand mal. Il connaissait son existence, elle connaissait la sienne, sans que cela n'impactent leurs petites vies tranquilles.

Et lorsqu'il entra en septième année, devient Préfet-en-Chef, elle entra en cinquième et fut nommée Préfète.

* * *

Il pince les lèvres alors qu'elle se retourne et part se rhabiller, comme si de rien n'était. Du regard, il la voit reprendre sa routine habituelle, faire comme si rien n'allait changer désormais.

Elle va se marier. Porter le nom d'un autre, être la femme d'un autre, appartenir à un autre.

Elle va se marier, et tout devra changer. Et le brasier qui le consume, le désir qui le prend à chaque fois qu'il se trouve face à elle se transforme lentement en un feu de rage, devant l'indifférence avec laquelle elle joue.

Presque manipulatrice, elle se joue de lui. Elle joue de sa supériorité sur lui, celle qu'elle sait acquise depuis des années, et espère qu'une fois encore il se taira, pour que tout reste comme avant. Et la colère grandit en lui, prenant le pas sur la voix qu'il a toujours fait taire, parce qu'il savait que parler mènerait à leur perte.

* * *

Ils avaient dû partager des rondes, des surveillances de punitions. Il soupçonnait la directrice McGonagall d'avoir voulu rapprocher leurs deux familles, un peu comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait fait avec les maisons à son époque.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, ils avaient quitté l'indifférence qui régnait entre eux pour une presque-amitié. Ils s'étaient parfois retrouvés en cachette pour avoir de longues discussions. Il avait découvert en elle une jeune fille intelligente, vive d'esprit, et avec qui il aimait débattre. Il l'avait laissée aller au-delà du masque de désinvolture qu'il portait constamment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait osé l'avouer, mais ils s'appréciaient.

Et un jour, laissant parler ses pulsions, il l'avait embrassée. Et elle avait répondu. Ils s'étaient laissés emportés. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle s'était laissé aller à lui.

Le matin, en s'éveillant, il avait passé de longues minutes à la contempler, dévorant de ses yeux la courbe de ses pommettes, l'ombre de ses longs cils, l'arrondi de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée à son tour, elle avait fui à toute vitesse. L'après-midi, elle sortait avec Lysander Scamander, le digne fils de Luna Loovegood.

* * *

« Sérieusement, Lily ? »

Sa voix claque, sèche. Pleine d'une rancœur qui n'a jamais demandé qu'à sortir.

Elle sursaute, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle. Comme si elle pensait qu'il pourrait ne rien dire, la laisser partir puis revenir. Encore et encore.

« Tu vas l'épouser, vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui répond sans une once de doute dans la voix. Il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne dit plus rien, continuant à se vêtir et ignorant sa question. En un bond, il est près d'elle, lui saisissant le bras.

« Pourquoi ? » Répète-t-il, comme fou.

Elle a l'air effrayée quelques secondes, alors qu'elle plonge dans ses iris métalliques brillants de fureur. Juste quelques secondes, puis elle se reprend, n'osant, comme toujours, le laisser voir ses émotions.

« Parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard elle était revenue vers lui, presque tremblante. Et ils avaient commencé leur relation adultérine, sans savoir jusqu'où ça les mènerait. Il avait choisi de chercher à satisfaire ce besoin insatiable qu'il avait d'elle, elle avait voulu résister autant que possible mais était revenue vers lui à chaque fois, après un laps de temps plus ou moins long.

Ils pensaient que ça ne durerait pas, que ça prendrait bien fin un jour. Il croyait qu'il serait rassasié, comme avec toutes les autres, et pourrait enfin passer à autre chose.

Mais Lily n'était pas toutes les autres. Et lorsque vint la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de ses yeux verts, de sa fraîcheur, de son corps dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Elle avait fait taire ses mots avant même qu'il ne les prononce.

Il avait compris qu'elle avait peur.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, il se glissa de nombreux soirs dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne rompit pas avec Lysander.

* * *

« La meilleure chose à faire ? Épouser un gars dont tu te moques depuis trois ans, avec qui tu es sortie pour fuir une réalité qui te déplaisait et que tu n'aimes pas, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Il prend le ton railleur des Malefoy, celui qu'il utilise pour assener une vérité qui fait mal. Lily ouvre deux grands yeux apeurés face à la violence qu'il met dans ses propos, et recule d'un pas. Son visage se tord en une grimace, un espèce de sourire sadique, et elle lui répond sur le même ton.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'aime pas ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta Poudlard, il chercha à nouveau à avoir cette discussion avec elle. Il capitula trop vite face à ses tentatives de diversion, incapable comme il l'était de s'opposer à elle dès lors qu'ils étaient le sujet de leur discussion. Elle continua à sortir avec Lysander, chez qui elle emménagea, et à le rejoindre régulièrement pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Leur relation avait perdu la magie que Scorpius y voyait au début. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, il avait toujours autant besoin d'elle, mais il étouffait désormais un peu plus à mesure que la situation s'éternisait.

Il survivait par cette relation tout autant qu'elle le tuait. Il avait besoin de Lily, mais Lily le détruisait. Et malgré tout le mal que la jolie rousse se donnait, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne vivait pas bien toutes ces cachotteries, en bonne Serdaigle intègre qu'elle voulait être.

* * *

« Parce que tu m'aimes, moi, Lily. »

Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans sa voix, et Lily frissonne. Elle sait, tout au fond d'elle, combien il a raison. Elle sait que la meilleure chose à faire n'est pas d'épouser Lysander, mais d'accepter Scorpius. Et pourtant, elle continue à ranger ses affaires, sans même prendre la peine de répondre, parce que sa voix tremblerait trop et qu'elle ne veutpas qu'il puisse la voir s'écrouler.

Elle veut fuir cette chambre qui rassemblait tant de souvenirs de Scorpius et elle. Elle veut pouvoir brûler ses souvenirs, ainsi que les sentiments qui allaient avec. Elle veut avoir le courage d'aimer Scorpius en plein jour, de s'assumer, d'exister autrement qu'au travers de cette comédie qu'elle joue depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle ramasse son sac et se tourne vers lui, lui criant silencieusement ce _je t'aime_ qu'elle n'est pas capable d'énoncer, malgré toute sa véracité. Les yeux de Scorpius la clouent sur place, déchirant son être tant elle y voit la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait.

Les lèvres de Scorpius esquissent à nouveau cette grimace amère qu'elle déteste tant voir, et dont elle est si souvent la cause.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux même pas l'accepter, Lily ? Nous savons tous les deux combien c'est vrai. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. »

Alors même que les mots franchissent la bouche du blond, il prend conscience que c'est la première fois qu'il le lui dit. Bien qu'une évidence pour eux deux, les rares fois où il avait voulu les dire, Lily l'en avait empêché. La rousse tremble un peu plus en l'entendant parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste l'accepter, voir la vérité en face et essayer de vivre avec toi-même, sans te cacher constamment ? »

Elle ferme les yeux en secouant la tête, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces d'avancer vers lui, de se jeter dans ses bras et de se laisser vivre. Scorpius fait quelques pas en arrière et s'assoit au bord de son lit, comme fatigué. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, et Lily a un mal fou à ne pas laisser ses émotions la guider, comme elle l'avait fait plus de trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les deux à Poudlard et avant que sa vie ne vire au mensonge.

Un rire empli d'amertume secoue Scorpius alors qu'il la regarde se débattre contre elle-même. Il la connait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, et combien elle le veut. Mais il la connait aussi assez pour savoir qu'elle se retiendra, qu'elle restera la jeune fille bien rangée.

« Parfois, j'aimerais que tu puisses encore me surprendre, comme au tout début, Lily. » Souffle-t-il, toute colère retombée et désormais attristé.

La rousse fait un pas en avant, puis deux, et s'assoit à ses côtés, sans un mot, l'air tout aussi triste et désolé que lui.

« Tu es la fille d'Harry Potter, tu es censée être la plus courageuse des deux. Je devrais être celui qui a peur. Tu devrais être capable d'affronter le monde entier pour t'affirmer, par amour. Au lieu de ça, tu te laisses guider par les convenances, parce que justement tu aimes ta famille plus que tu t'aimes toi-même. Plus que tu ne m'aimes moi. »

Lily se relève brusquement et, au travers du rideau d'eau dans ses yeux, parvient à atteindre la porte d'entrée. Depuis sa chambre, toujours assis sur son lit, Scorpius l'observe ouvrir la porte.

« Je l'aurais, le courage, moi, Lily. » Murmure-t-il alors qu'elle s'immobilisait sur le seuil « Je l'aurais pour nous deux. Je pourrais me battre pour toi, je pourrais affronter les convenances et le monde entier, juste si tu me le demandais. »

Il voit le dos de la rousse être secoué d'un sanglot. Il l'entend souffler, comme à contre cœur, un _je sais_. Puis elle fait un pas en avant, sort de son appartement. Et cette fois, ils savent tous les deux qu'elle ne reviendra pas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hum. Ouais, bon, je sais, si vous suivez __**De Potter à James**__ vous devez vous dire « mais pourquoi elle sort un OS alors qu'on attend le chapitre 5 depuis cinq mois, celle-là ? Elle est blonde ou quoi ? ». (je n'ai rien contre les blondes, je précise ocazou, j'en ai même des reflets quand il y a du soleil – mais bon, le soleil, en ce moment, je le vois autant que les bonnes notes – et je suis en prépa). Pour mon retard, je sais, c'est pas bien, j'me sens atrocement mal à ce propos. Mais j'ai d'abord pas eu le temps, et j'suis en vacances depuis une semaine mais j'ai pas eu l'inspiration. Cette fichue inspiration me fuit au sujet de ma James&Lily. I'm so so sorry. Je reprends les cours lundi, et le rythme prépa va s'intensifier jusqu'environ le 10 juin pour moi, donc vu mon non-avancement dans le chapitre 5 ne comptez pas l'avoir de sitôt. (En revanche, gardez un œil sur mon recueil __**Folie en écrits**__, qui pourraient être updaté d'ici peu parce que j'ai une "folie" presque finie – j'dis ça, j'dis rien, j'suis pas du genre à me faire de la pub moi). _

_Par contre, inspiration a ce soir défoncé ma porte à coups de pieds avec une suite à cette histoire. Alors bon, j'allais pas non plus la mettre dehors quoi. Du coup, voilà cette petite suite que vous allez, je l'espère apprécier._

_Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de l'écouter avec « I love you » de __Woodkid__, qui m'a tout simplement faite chavirer._

_Bonne lecture & bises à tous._

_(By the way, ma bêta-et-désormais-colocatrice n'ayant pas apprécié le premier chapitre, je ne lui ai pas demandé de corriger le deuxième - ben oui, je suis gentille moi - et mes amies étant toutes ou presque en partiels, personne n'a corrigé ce chapitre derrière moi. J'ai fait disparaître autant de fautes que possible, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voyez, je le prendrais pas mal et vous rendrez service aux lecteurs qui passeront après.)_

* * *

L'air se rafraîchit. Il fait frais, dehors. C'est la fin de l'été. La chaleur est passée, ne reste plus que la douceur du soleil, qui ploie face aux saisons. Il est temps pour lui de laisser place aux nuages. Aux feuilles mortes, à l'automne, aux pulls et à la pluie.

Les gens arrivent, guillerets. C'est le grand jour. Si Lysander et Lily ont attendu avant de se fiancer, la jeune fille a pressé l'arrivée du mariage. Les mauvaises langues ont parlé d'une grossesse. La ligne parfaite de la jeune fille les a démenties.

En vérité, Lily a même perdu du poids. Ils ont tous pensé à l'excitation, la hâte, l'envie d'être enfin liée à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lily ne les a pas contredits. Elle s'est tue. Elle n'a rien dit.

* * *

La rousse passe une main tremblante sur le tissu blanc, comme si elle avait peur de le froisser. Comme si elle craignait que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le plus petit détail, vienne contrarier le déroulement parfaitement orchestré à l'avance de cette journée. La gorge sèche, elle lève finalement les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Blanc. Magnifique.

Il lui faut bien une seconde avant de bien comprendre qu'il s'agit d'elle. Qu'elle est cette princesse sublime qui lui faisait face. Que c'est elle, ce mannequin parfait, dans cette robe de royale qui a dû ruiner ses parents. Que c'est le sien, ce visage si triste.

Elle se dégoute elle-même. De ne pas être heureuse, de ne pas être courageuse. D'avoir envie de tout foutre en l'air. De ne pas être capable de le faire. D'être si bonne actrice. Que personne ne voit sa tristesse.

Elle veut crier, exploser, hurler, éclater. Elle veut fuir. Elle veut sortir de cette robe trop pure qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle veut sortir de ce rôle de fille parfaite qu'elle n'est pas. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer dans cette robe de mariée. Elle se sent comme une condamnée allant à l'échafaud. Elle a elle-même choisi sa sentence. Elle est morte de peur.

Peur que quelqu'un comprenne qu'elle ment. Peur de partir. Peur de rester. Peur d'avoir peur. Peur de devoir remonter l'allée. Peur de faillir. Peur d'exister.

_Tu devrais être capable d'affronter le monde entier pour t'affirmer…_

Sauf que justement, elle a trop peur pour être capable. Elle a envie de tout envoyer en l'air, de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, de fuir le poids de son nom et des attentes des gens. Elle est juste incapable de le faire. Elle est une petite Serdaigle qui n'a ni la rage de sa mère, ni le courage de son père, ni même la force que ses grands-parents, paternels et maternels, avaient eue lorsqu'ils s'étaient lancé dans un conflit qui les dépassait largement. Elle a hérité de leurs physiques, de leurs gènes, de leurs histoires, et les gens ne voient que cela. Ils la comparent à eux à longueur de journées, depuis des années. Elle n'est pour eux qu'un double, un sosie, une pâle copie. Elle n'existe pas. Et son caractère a été effacé par les années de comparaison, par les idées préconçues que les gens avaient d'elle, par les attentes qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Elle n'existe pas. Elle n'est personne. Invisible, elle a disparu derrière une image.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny entre dans la pièce, elle reste bouche-bée devant sa fille. Sa seule fille, son trésor, sa petite poupée. Celle qu'elle a élevée, entourée de plus d'amour qu'elle-même n'en avait jamais reçu, petite dernière d'une grande fratrie. Lily est son trésor, son adorée. La fille qu'elle a toujours voulue. La fille qu'elle veut libre de vivre son adolescence comme elle-même ne l'a pas été, et heureuse comme Ginny l'est encore.

Lily est toujours debout face à son reflet. Elle se contemple encore, comme absente. Elle se regarde sans se voir, comme tant d'autres personnes qui la voient.

Sa mère s'approche d'elle, troublant l'immobilité de la plus jeune. Lily sursaute, comme apeurée, et esquisse finalement un sourire tremblant. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle a un regard pour son reflet, avant d'aller finalement s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse qui est dans la pièce.

Sa mère vient se placer derrière elle et caresse doucement ses cheveux, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ginny a dans les yeux une étincelle de joie qui irradie. Elle est fière de sa fille, elle est heureuse pour elle. Elle se complait dans l'image que Lily donne, dans ce faux-semblant de bonheur que la plus jeune prétend connaître. Ginny se laisse abuser, comme tout le monde, parce que même face à sa mère Lily n'a jamais faibli. Elle a toujours été la meilleure pour se cacher, pour paraître, pour prétendre. Cela fait des années qu'elle prétend être qui elle n'est pas. Au final, plus personne ne la connaît vraiment.

A part Scorpius.

Le cœur de Lily manque un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui. La dernière fois qu'elle est sortie de son appartement, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, elle a laissé son cœur derrière elle. Elle pensait naïvement qu'elle saurait résister, comme à chaque fois. Mais comme à chaque fois, tout son être lui crie de courir le rejoindre, de tout laisser tomber.

Les mots de Scorpius la hantent. Les yeux blessés du blond la poursuivent. Son air brisé la détruit.

Scorpius a vu derrière l'image. Il a vu la vraie Lily. Sans rien attendre d'elle, il a tout découvert. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle. De la vraie, la Lily réelle, pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle existe. Il n'y a qu'à ses yeux qu'elle se révèle, qu'elle se dévoile. Il n'y a que pour lui qu'elle existe.

Mais elle ne fait rien. Parce qu'elle n'a pas le courage. Parce qu'elle a peur. Parce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de sa mère une étincelle qu'elle ne veut pas faire disparaître. Alors même si c'est Lysander qu'elle va épouser, même si sa robe l'étouffe, même si sa gorge et sèche et que son cœur sanglote, elle reste assise, parce que les yeux de sa mère brillent de mille feux.

_.. par amour. _

* * *

Lily est à nouveau debout, face au miroir. Sa mère l'a coiffée. Elle a l'air d'une vraie princesse. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon délicat. Quelques mèches s'échappent, viennent fouetter son nez alors qu'un léger vent s'infiltre dans la pièce par la fenêtre qu'elle a ouverte, lorsqu'elle cherchait presque désespérément de l'air. Il n'y a rien à faire, elle étouffe toujours autant.

On toque à la porte. Elle hésite avant de laisser entrer son père.

Elle a insisté pour qu'il n'y ait jamais plus d'une personne avec elle dans la pièce. Elle se sent déjà trop opprimée par un seul regard. Elle ne sait ce que cela va être lorsqu'elle s'avancera vers Lysander et que tous les yeux seront fixés sur elle.

Harry se glisse dans la pièce et sourit en la voyant. Il se sent comme un père, sur le point de perdre sa fille en la donnant à un autre. Et puis, il a aussi l'impression étrange de l'avoir perdue il y a bien longtemps.

Les yeux de Lily, si semblables aux siens et à ceux de sa grand-mère, se posent sur lui. Un sourire léger traverse ses lèvres, sans gagner les émeraudes de son visage. Le brun s'approche de sa fille, ne sachant que dire. Pas même lorsque James s'était marié, il n'avait eu cette impression d'être aussi perdu.

Il se rappelle de Ginny, riant lors de leur lune de miel, lui racontant à quel point elle avait été stressée durant sa préparation le jour J. Il se rappelle de Hermione, racontant un soir combien elle-même avait été nerveuse le jour de son propre mariage. Il se rappelle de ses amies, racontant le comportement étrange de Luna lorsqu'elles l'avaient assistée.

Sa main glisse sur les épaules dénudées de sa fille unique. Il pose doucement un baiser sur sa joue, ayant le sentiment qu'un geste trop brusque l'effraierait, la briserait. Elle n'est pas nerveuse. Elle n'est pas stressée. Elle n'est pas impatiente. Il comprend qu'elle est apeurée.

Alors il soupire, ne sachant quoi dire. Il avait toujours su parler à James, qui lui ressemblait tant. Il avait été balbutiant avec Albus, avant de finalement réussir à comprendre son fils et à s'entendre avec lui. Il avait laissé Lily à Ginny, pensant naïvement qu'une femme comprendrait mieux une fille. Sa fille lui semblait en ce jour être une quasi-inconnue qu'il aurait élevée sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne savait pas lui parler. Il avait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'il était jeune, et qu'il avait peur de laisser les gens s'approcher. Parce que les gens attendaient de lui des choses qu'il n'était pas capable de leur donner. Ou parce que ceux à qui il s'attachait étaient mis en danger.

« Je… Lily… Tu… Tu es splendide. » Balbutie-t-il finalement.

« Merci, papa. »

La voix de la rousse est triste, presque résignée. Harry la tire doucement vers le fauteuil de la pièce et l'y fait s'y asseoir. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance, et il s'agenouille face à elle.

« Tu es sublime, ma chérie. Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais grandi aussi vite sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte. Tu n'as plus rien de la fillette qui riait à grand cris lorsque je la soulevais de terre et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Tu es une femme sublime sur le point de se marier à un garçon plus que convenable. »

_Au lieu de ça, tu te laisses guider par les convenances…_

Lily a un hoquet lorsque son père termine sa phrase. Le brun se stoppe, inquiet de cette réaction. Les yeux pleins de larmes contenues de sa fille viennent contredire le sourire tordu et voulu rassurant qu'elle tente de lui envoyer.

« Lily… » Souffle-t-il « Je… J'aurais probablement dû te le dire bien plus tôt, il y a des mois, voire même des années, mais je t'aime. Tu es ma fille, ma Lily adorée, ma petite chérie, et même si je n'ai pas su te parler ou te le faire comprendre, je t'aime quoique tu fasses. Je t'aime pour toi. Je me moque de ce que tu fais, du moment que ça te rend heureuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si je n'étais pas trop vieux pour ça, je te soulèverais à nouveau jusqu'au ciel pour t'entendre rire et avoir le sentiment d'être une part de ton bonheur. »

* * *

On toque à la porte. Sans attendre, Luna entre. La rousse se lève d'un bond et Harry suit le mouvement. Face aux larmes de Lily et à l'inquiétude palpable du brun, Luna a un sourire triste et s'avance dans la pièce.

« Veux-tu bien me laisser avec ma filleule, s'il te plait Harry ? »

Le brun pince les lèvres et part finalement, après un hochement de tête de sa fille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir finir leur discussion. Il reste derrière la porte pour revenir lorsque la blonde sortira.

Luna vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil laissé vide par la rousse, qui reste debout au milieu de la pièce. La blonde garde le silence quelques secondes, observant la jeune fille. Lily fuit son regard comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ses mains tremblent. Le masque s'effrite. Un soupir doux s'échappe des lèvres de la plus âgée, tandis qu'elle fait signe à sa filleule de s'approcher.

Lily lève son regard désormais baigné de larmes vers elle, et se laisse tomber à ses pieds, s'asseyant au sol comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et que Luna venait leur rendre visite. La rousse avait toujours énormément aimé sa marraine, et elle venait souvent s'échoir à ses pieds lorsque celle-ci prenait place dans un quelconque fauteuil chez les Potter.

« Tu t'es rendue compte bien jeune que je comprenais plus que je ne le laissais croire, Lily Luna. La plupart des gens se sont laissé abuser par mon attitude habituelle. » Commence doucement sa marraine.

Comme particulièrement fière que son nom ait été transmis, Luna avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à utiliser ses deux prénoms. Face à sa filleule, elle avait dévoilé une facette d'elle que personne d'autre que Lily ne connaissait. Une part d'elle plus réaliste, moins lunatique. La rousse avait été comme une fille, et Luna adoptait face à elle un comportement différent, qu'elle lui réservait, lui montrant par-là qu'elle l'aimait à sa façon.

« Mon fils est quelqu'un de formidable. » Reprend-t-elle « Il est un peu plus terre à terre que moi, mais à peine. Il a quand même cette étincelle d'éblouissement, de fascination face au monde qui fait cruellement défaut à la plupart des gens. Et il est tombé amoureux de toi. Éperdument, passionnément. Il t'aime d'un amour presque sans faille, avec l'émerveillement du premier amour. Celui qu'on n'oubliera jamais, celui qu'on voudrait voir durer toute la vie. Il est presque l'homme parfait à bien des égards. Il est – ils sont, lui et Lorcan – mes deux trésors. Je ferais tout, absolument tout, pour les protéger. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour mon fils d'avoir le cœur brisé plutôt que de vivre toute sa vie avec une femme qui ne l'aime pas. »

Les larmes de Lily roulent silencieusement sur ses joues tandis que les deux femmes se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux. Luna avait dit ses mots d'un ton doux, montrant à sa filleule qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de l'accabler par cela. Néanmoins, la vérité se fait douloureuse. Les mots sont lourds, l'air pèse un peu plus à Lily. Les épaules de la rousse s'affaissent.

« Lysander t'aime depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Déjà tout petit, il semblait ébloui par toi. A chaque fois que vous vous voyiez, il te suivait dans les folles aventures que, toute petite, tu t'inventais. Il était comme fasciné par ce que tu dégageais – ce mélange de sauvagerie et de force qui est le tien. Avec les années, tu t'es modelée peu à peu à ce que les gens attendaient de toi. Son amour t'a suivi. Il a continué à t'aimer alors que tu t'éteignais intérieurement. » La main de Luna vient s'échouer sur la joue de la rousse, essuyant quelques larmes qui y coulaient toujours « Lorsque vous avez commencé à sortir ensembles, j'ai espéré pour toi, Lily Luna. J'ai espéré qu'il parviendrait, avec son innocence et son grain de folie, à te faire renaître. Il s'avère juste qu'il n'est pas celui fait pour toi. »

Luna laisse passer quelques secondes de silence, son regard un peu triste contemplant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Lily est là, effondrée à ses pieds, et pourtant elle dégage toujours cette impression de force fragile. Luna comprenait trop facilement pourquoi son fils était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lily donnait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage que l'on ne pourrait jamais apprivoiser, mais qui avait pourtant besoin d'être aimé. Lily se nourrissait de l'amour des autres. Elle voulait exister par elle-même, s'affirmer, mais se contenait pour être aimée. Elle vivait pour plaire aux autres, même si ça l'obligeait à ne pas s'exprimer.

« Ne crois pas que les gens soient aveugles, Lily Luna. Ta mère a bien vu que tu n'étais pas aussi épanouie que tu aurais dû l'être. Mais Ginny a trop longtemps dû supporter les intrusions de sa mère dans sa vie, adolescente, pour en avoir fait de même avec toi. Elle a décrété qu'elle te laisserait faire tes choix, même si ça implique des erreurs. Elle préfère te laisser sauter de la falaise et venir te guérir en bas plutôt que de t'empêcher de sauter. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, mais ne dit rien. Elle se fie à ton jugement. De la même façon, tes frères s'inquiètent, ton père s'inquiète, tes oncles et grands-parents de même. Mais nous nous sommes battus pour que vous puissiez vivre, alors nous vous laissons faire vos choix, murir vos réflexions et apprendre à accepter et assumer vos actes. Être vous-mêmes, librement, sans contraintes, être heureux, s'épanouir, grandir, exister. C'est tout le bien que nous vous voulons. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste l'accepter, voir la vérité en face et essayer de vivre avec toi-même, sans te cacher constamment ?_

« Cela fait longtemps que je me doute que tu n'aimes pas Lysander comme il t'aime. Mais j'ai compris que non seulement tu ne l'aimes pas comme il faudrait, mais aussi que lui ne sait pas t'aimer comme tu en as besoin. Tu ne sauras pas le rendre heureux, et il te rendra malheureuse. Tu es malheureuse. Et, parce que tu veux plaire au monde, tu vas l'obliger à n'être qu'à moitié heureux avec toi. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu décides de faire, Lily Luna. Quelle que soit ta décision, je te laisserai agir. Mais laisse-moi te dire, parce que je suis ta marraine et que je suis sa mère, que je pense pour vous deux qu'il vaut mieux que tu lui brises le cœur et qu'il se reconstruise par la suite, plutôt que tu lui voles sa vie. Mais ne pense pas aux autres, ne pense pas à lui, Lily Luna. Pense à toi. Pour cette fois, pense uniquement à toi. Oublie les autres, ce qu'ils attendent, ce qu'ils demandent. Décide de ce qui est le mieux pour toi, en fonction de qui tu es, pas de qui tu devrais être. »

… _parce que justement tu aimes ta famille plus que tu t'aimes toi-même. Plus que tu ne m'aimes moi__._

* * *

Lily se relève doucement et hoche la tête. Sa marraine a un sourire presque soulagé. La rousse inspire un bon coup, puis se décide. En sortant de la pièce, elle embrasse son père sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers la réception. Elle sait que Lysander doit déjà y être. Lorsqu'elle débouche dans la pièce, tous les regards convergent vers elle.

S'exhortant au courage, elle ignore les yeux de tous fixés sur sa peau, sur sa robe, sur son maquillage défait, ses joues rouges et son air débraillé. Elle court presque jusqu'au jeune homme, devant lequel elle s'arrête. Elle cherche ses mots quelques secondes. Le regard marron du jeune homme est interrogateur.

Délicatement, elle l'embrasse alors. Il est aussi grand qu'elle. Elle n'a pas à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Ses lèvres ne la font pas frissonner. Ses bras se posent sur ses hanches, avec douceur, et ne la serrent pas dans une étreinte possessive, presque violente. Elle ne se sent pas vivante. Son corps ne vibre pas. Lysander embrasse une image, une copie, un rôle qu'elle a joué trop longtemps.

Elle s'écarte. Elle caresse sa joue. Elle a un sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolée, Lysander. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. »

Les mots résonnent dans l'espace silencieux. Le visage du jeune homme se décompose. Elle se recule et fit demi-tour. Alors qu'elle se met à courir vers la sortie, là où elle sait qu'elle pourra transplaner, elle croise le regard de sa mère, compréhensif et empli d'amour maternel. Elle croise Luna, qui se précipite vers son fils avec un remerciement dans les yeux. Et dans ceux de son père, dans ces orbes émeraude qu'elle voit à chaque fois qu'elle se regarde dans un miroir, elle y lit de la fierté et un peu de soulagement. Et elle continue à courir, jusqu'à pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

Elle n'étouffe plus. Elle n'a plus peur. Elle se sent pousser les ailes du courage. Elle pense qu'elle pourra désormais marcher la tête haute. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle a le sentiment qu'elle pourra désormais être elle-même. Se moquer des attentes des autres, ne vivre que selon les siennes. Se moquer des regards des autres, ne porter attention qu'à celui de Scorpius.

_Nous savons tous les deux combien c'est vrai. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime._

Se moquer des moqueries, des « on-dit », des « tu dois », « tu devrais ». Se moquer des ressemblances, arrêter les faux-semblants. Etre forte. Etre forte pour lui. Etre forte avec lui. Etre forte comme lui.

_Je l'aurais, le courage, moi, Lily. Je l'aurais pour nous deux. Je pourrais me battre pour toi, je pourrais affronter les convenances et le monde entier, juste si tu me le demandais._

Elle a pris sa décision. Elle va exister. Elle se sent déjà mieux. Plus forte, plus vivante. Plus courageuse. Plus réelle. Plus elle. Elle va se révéler, cesser de se cacher. Elle respire à pleins poumons. Elle va pouvoir exister. Elle frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. Elle tourne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre. La pièce est vide. Elle s'avance. Elle va jusque la chambre qui les a si souvent cachés du monde. La chambre est vide. L'appartement est vide.

Comme toujours, elle est revenue.

Cette fois-ci, il ne l'a pas attendue.


End file.
